The present invention relates to a switching device, and more particularly, to an improvement on the switching device for use in an air conditioning device installed in a vehicle, which device is capable of selectively providing an automatic control and a manual control.
A device such as an air conditioning device which requires a mode selection is provided with various switches. For example, in a vehicle, known are manual switches capable of setting predetermined hot or chilled air modes and setting blowing amount of the air blown from an air conditioning device, and an automatic switch which automatically controls such mode and blowing amount.
In FIG. 9, shown is a conventional switching device for use in an air conditioning device which switching device is assembled to an instrumental panel of a vehicle compartment.
In FIG. 9, mode switch group 2 and a fan switch 3 are provided on a plate 1. The mode switch group 2 includes a plurality of depression switch buttons each for setting various hot air or chilled air blowing directions, and the fan switch 3 is of slidable type for setting blowing amount of air. An auto mode switch 2a is provided for automatically controlling air blowing direction upon depression thereof. Further, the fan switch 3 has a knob 3a which is slidably movable. When the knob 3a is slidingly brought to a position "AUTO", air blowing amount is automatically controlled in accordance with changes in various air conditions at internal and external portions of the vehicle compartment.
FIG. 10 shows another example showing a conventional switching device for use in the air conditioning device. According to this device, mode switch group 2 and the blower switch group 4 are both constructed by push-type buttons, and a common auto switch 5 is provided between the switch groups 2 and 4.
With the latter structure, when the air blowing direction and the air blowing amount are to be set by an operator's demand, one of the buttons of mode switch group 2 and one of the buttons of the fan switch group 4 are depressed independent of each other, similar to the first-described conventional device shown in FIG. 9. However, when the blowing direction and the blowing amount of the air are both required to be set in an automatic mode, only the auto switch 5 is depressed to obtain a full-automatic state, to thereby simplify manipulation.
In the conventional device shown in FIG. 9, the fan switch 3 is of slidable type, and therefore, the switch does not occupy large space. However, when the both blowing direction and blowing amount of the air are to be controlled automatically, both switches must be manipulated to be ON independently of each other, and therefore, intricate manipulation is required and such intricacy may degrade vehicle drivability.
Further, since the mode switch group 2 and the blow switch group 4 are both in the form of depression switches independent of one another and these must be aligned in a single array in an identical plane, these groups occupy greater space in the instrumental panel. Therefore, compact switching device may not be obtainable.
Furthermore, according to the lever or button type structure shown in FIGS. 9 and 10, it would be difficult to perform fine control to the air blowing amount with the lever or button and accordingly, it would be impossible to promptly obtain optimum air conditioning state within the vehicle compartment.
The above described drawbacks are also recognized in the household electric equipment and audio equipment those being provided with various manipulation switches for switching and/or selecting various functions in accordance with recent demand in equipment having multi-functions.